A Very Merry Fallout Christmas
by Big Bad Vault Boy
Summary: The Courier comes back to the Lucky 38 to find his companions have a surprise waiting for him and join all the familiar faces as Veronica tries to explain a long forgotten holiday to her friends.


**A Very Merry Fallout Christmas**

The Courier made his way back to the Lucky 38 just as the sun was setting over the Mojave. His previous mission had left him warn out and battered despite all the stimpaks he used and he was still walking with a limp but it was nothing a good nights sleep couldn't fix. He walked passed the securitrons guarding the gate and entered the shining city of New Vegas with Rex in tow.

The two of them approached the giant steel doors leading into the Lucky 38's casino and as they stepped inside he felt like collapsing right then and there. He shook his head frantically trying to keep himself awake just for the ride up to the presidential suite. Once the elevator doors opened Rex bounced inside and immediately ran to his bedroll in the corner. The Courier followed close behind and only had enough time to remove his Elite Riot gear helmet before crashing face down onto the bed.

It only took a few seconds for sleep to start taking hold of him and he gladly welcomed it's embrace. The relief was short lived however as the voice he was dreading seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You're back!" Veronica squealed as she dove onto the bed next to her friend. The only sound he was able to make was an agitated grunt before she started shaking him frantically. After not getting any response out of him she simply got up and walked over to the Thermic Lance placed against the wall. She then proceeded to charge it and zap him awake. He jumped up as quickly as he could, falling off the bed in the process and landing on his now sore backside.

"Good you're awake." She said plainly as if nothing had just happened. "I need to show you something." The Courier just sat there on the floor glaring up at his so called companion. Veronica always seemed to be so energetic and perky. Even in the state the world was in which could get tiresome after awhile. He pulled himself off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed still trying his best to stay awake.

"Veronica, I'm extremely tired. Can it wait?" He said with a yawn. The two didn't even notice the other companion now standing close by.

"Trust me pal. You're gonna want to see this." Arcade said as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Sometimes the Courier really didn't like either of them because they always seemed to agree with each other. After sitting there for a few more seconds he just rolled his eyes and stood up. Veronica let out a cheer as she and Arcade led him out of the room. They took him to the room off to the side where the pool table and snow globe collection was only to stop him right outside the door.

"Before you go in I have just one question for you." Veronica said while placing herself between the Courier and the door. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" He just stood there not sure what the date had to do with anything but he decided to at least humor her.

"December 25th I think." He said trying to hide the fact that if he hadn't glanced at his pipboy a few minutes back there was no way he would have known.

"That's right!" She yelled as she flung the door open presenting the contents of the room to the Courier. Inside at the very back of the room was what looked like a small tree and it was covered in lights. There was also little knick-knacks all over the place with a few stuffed animals here and there. Everything was colored red and green and there was even a big circle thing hanging on the wall. It seemed to be made out of the same material as the tree.

"What is all of this?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Veronica just pulled him into the room and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"A long time ago when I was still with the Brotherhood I found an old holotape describing a holiday people used to have before the war called Christmas." She said as she pulled out a cracked and dusty holotape from one of the pockets in her robe. "And last month when I was in the basement looking for old tech I found a storage closet with all of this stuff in it." The Courier just sat there unsure about what all of this meant but he allowed Veronica to continue her story.

"Every December 25th people would have a big feast and give presents to each other." A small smirk made its way across his face as he now thought he understood why Veronica wanted to do this so badly.

"Are you sure this isn't just because you want food and gifts?" He asked with a questioning tone. Veronica's smile disappeared and it was replaced with pure annoyance.

"No! This really was a holiday." She stated as she tried to hand the holotape to him. He just let out a small laugh before raising his hand and shaking his head.

"I was just kidding Veronica. I believe you." The smile then returned to her face as she trapped her friend in a hug.

"Does this mean we can celebrate Christmas?" She asked with hope filling her voice. He patted her on the back and looked up at all his other companions now standing in the room. They all seemed to be excited. Even Boone had a slight smile on his face.

"Why the hell not." He finally said causing everyone to erupt in cheer. As he started to get up however Veronica spun around and sat on his lap. The subtle action caused the Courier to question what was about to happen next. Then all of a sudden she started naming off things like she had mentally prepared a list.

"I want a new Powerfist, my own securitron, and that dress you still haven't gotten me." She said while trying to think of anything else she might want. The Courier was taken aback by the whole thing and he still wasn't completely sure what was going on but either way if it got everyone this excited he was willing to do it. After veronica got up she looked over to Cass and motioned for her to sit on his lap. A bright red blush appeared on her face and shook her head.

"Come on Cass this is what the holotape said to do!" Veronica whined as she tried to pull the other girl closer. Finally with a groan of agitation she complied and took a seat. At this point the Courier was too tired to even object and he just went with it. Cass just sat there for a second while everyone stared before she finally decided to speak.

"Shotgun and whiskey." Was all she said as she jumped off of the Courier and walked back to where she was before.

"Alright who's next?" Veronica asked as she looked around the room. Her gaze then lingered on Boone. He noticed her looking as well as everyone else in the room and it seemed everybody was smiling except for him and the Courier.

"I'll tell him what I want but I aint sitting in his lap." Boone said as he walked up next to the Courier's chair. "I'll take a Anti-material rifle with custom parts and about a hundred rounds of ammo." Everyone else then took turns telling what they wanted and eventually the topic came to who was going to do all the cooking for the next day.

"I can take care of it Boss." Raul said as he turned to walk out of the room. Everyone was surprised at the statement and didn't know how to react. Raul noticed the amout of shock on everyone's face and decided to address it.

"I'm the oldest one here Boss. I actually remember Christmas and I can turn whatever dishes we have into holiday specials." He said once more before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Arcade followed him just to help if needed and to make sure he didn't burn the whole casino down. The Courier then got up as well and started to walk out the door towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?' Veronica asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well since I was voted to be the giver I've got to make a trip to Gunrunners." He said as went to get his helmet. As he reached for it however he remembered something. Turning to one of his wardrobes he walked over and opened it. After rummaging around for a few seconds he pulled out something Veronica never thought she would see. A long black dress with red outline and a giant rose on the hip.

The amount of joy on her face was all he needed to see in order to know how much she loved it. She squealed and jumped around before tackling the Courier in another hug. All she could do was repeat the words "Thank you" over and over again.

"How did you get this?" She asked while running her fingers across the fabric.

"It's a long story." He said as he made his way to the elevator with Rex at his side. After he hit the button he was once again hugged by Veronica. He hugged her back before stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind him.

Maybe she wasn't always annoying. In fact she was like the little sister he never had. Either way he had a lot of caps and a lot of presents to pick up. He was still tired but as long as he was able to stand he would do anything for his friends. It was now his mission to make this the first and best Christmas any of them had ever experienced.


End file.
